


Desire

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	Desire

Neville hid behind the door of the shed behind the Burrow as soon as he heard Charlie's voice. They were at it again. Krum's grunts led him to believe it was Charlie this time, on his hands and knees, while Krum pushed in and out of him. Oh, if he'd planned this right, he would've been able to see them.

Still, the voices helped him imagine; Merlin knew he'd seen them plenty of times for it to leave a lasting impression.

It was strange though, to see the man Ron admired, and the man Neville had a crush on...fucking. Just the thought of it, the need these two showed for each other made Neville tremble.

"Harder, Vik. Harder." Charlie panted, making Neville's knees weak.

He tried resisting but he knew he couldn't. He had to touch himself. He had to do it now! Neville quickly placed a notice-me-not spell around him and breathed. His hands reached down to the buttons on his trousers on their own accord and he began stroking himself.

With each grunt, Neville tugged harder. His mouth went dry, and he was close, so close. He wanted to wait, though. Come with Charlie. Pretend he was there with them.

If only he were bold enough to offer himself to be a part of something so beautiful.


End file.
